Lazos
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: La tormenta eléctrica no solo trajo consigo a la Narada y al Embajador Spock, también trajo a jóvenes del futuro cuyo objetivo es impedir un evento que arrasara con la vida de muchos. Khan y el Almirante Marcus solo fueron la punta del iceberg. A travel-time story (mi especialidad). Yaoi/Slash, lemon, mpreg. Pareja principal Spirk. Personajes originales.


**Esta historia está legalmente protegida por Safe Creative. Cualquier intento de plagio será debidamente castigado bajo la ley de © Copyright de derechos de autor.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Star Trek: The Original Series no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de © Gene Roddenberry y © Paramount Pictures Inc. Igualmente los personajes y escenarios de Star Trek: El Futuro Comienza son de © J. J. Abrams y asociados.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Asucey Uchiha_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fecha Estelar - 2258**

 **A 98,000 kilómetros de Betazed**

—Aquí, USS Bradbury. ¿Me escuchan?

La estática fue la única respuesta que recibió el capitán de la USS Bradbury.

La nave de la Flota Estelar se mantenía en el espacio a miles de kilómetros del planeta Betazed, un miembro importante de la Federación.

Habian recibido la orden de ir a Betazed con el fin de transportar a la Embajadora de este planeta a la Tierra. Una vez con la Embajadora a bordo de la USS Bradbury partieron rumbo a la Tierra, pero en su trayecto se encontraron con una anomalía eléctrica en el espacio. Esta anomalía les prohibió seguir su curso afectando sus propulsores dejándolos varados y con algunos problemas.

El gesto del capitán se profundizo cuando la nave fue azotada por una estela de corriente eléctrica que emergió delante de ellos.

—Capitán, nuestros controles están fallando—informo una de los tenientes piloto de la nave.

—Se reportan fallas menores en ingeniería, capitán—comunico otro.

— ¿Podemos acceder a warp y salir de aquí, señor Lahey?—pregunto al piloto enfrente a su izquierda.

—Sí, Capitán. Los propulsores ya han sido restaurados con éxito.

—Háganlo—ordeno.

En menos de un segundo la nave se alejó del lugar entrando a salto warp.

—Las fallas en la nave se han estabilizado, Capitán.

—Estamos recibiendo una llamada de la Flota Estelar.

—Póngala en pantalla, teniente Mara.

La teniente Mara se apresuró a transmitir la llamada por la pantalla principal en el puente. Una vez que estuvo establecida, la pantalla dio paso a la imagen del Almirante Komack.

—Capitán Abbott.

Frank Abbott asintió en saludo hacia el Almirante.

—Almirante.

Komack se veía claramente tenso y el Capitán Abbott no sabía por qué.

—La Federación ha recibido reportes que dicen que Vulcano no está en peligro por un desastre natural si no que está siendo atacado por romulanos en este mismo momento y las anomalías que se suscitaron antes de dicho ataque fueron una tormenta eléctrica, la misma que usted Capitán Abbott ha reportado hace tan solo menos de una hora. Por lo que le pido me de los detalles de su situación.

El Capitán Abbott miro con recelo al Almirante antes de pedir a la teniente Mara traspasar la llamada a la cámara de conferencias de la nave.

—Señor, Lahey. El puente es suyo—indico levantándose de la silla y saliendo del puente.

No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando pero algo le decía que no podía confiarle al Almirante Komack acerca de la extraña transmisión que captaron en el momento en que se toparon con la tormenta eléctrica.

‟… _las turbinas han sido afectadas! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Chris!"_

‟ _Cálmate, Johnny. Lo tengo todo bajo control."_

‟ _No me pidas que me calme. ¡George! ¡Dile a tu hermano que no me pida que me calme!_

‟ _Su petición me parece lógica. Dado que usted está mostrando altos signos de nerviosismo y ansiedad causados por la probabilidad de que la nave explote antes de que nosotros podamos salir de ella."_

‟ _¡Quiero salir de aquí!"_

‟ _Maldición, Legolas. Se trata de calmarlo no aterrarlo. Le hubieras mentido al pobre hombre para que se callara."_

‟ _No logro comprender como una mentira hubiera logrado que el señor John se callara, siendo también una petición ilógica hacia mi persona ya que los vulcanos no mienten."_

‟ _¡Santo cielo!"_

‟ _Tal vez deberías de tratar de calmarlo tú, Tommy. Cántale, seguro que con eso se calma."_

‟ _Chris, soy Doctor, por el amor de Dios. No su mamá."_

‟ _Se muestran lecturas de una posible transmisión. Alguien está tratando de…"_

‟ _La computadora indica que estamos a punto de llegar. ¡Sujétense!"_

* * *

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Esta vez con la pareja insignia del Slash, Spock/Kirk.

Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber.

Para las que siguen mis otras historias solo les puedo decir que voy lento con la actualización de cada una de ellas. Pues los capítulos que ya tenía preparados los he perdido dado a una falla en mi pc y que me fueron imposibles de recuperar. Me siento como el epitome de la mala suerte respecto a esto. ¡En serio! Mas a parte he sufrido un accidente que me impide mover mi mano derecha con normalidad para poder escribir como me gustaría. Así que si le avanzo a cada una es de forma muy lenta, pero de que las estoy escribiendo si lo hago, por lo tanto no se preocupen pronto tendrán las demás historias actualizadas.

Una última cosa. Todas mis historias las estoy registrando en Safe Creative y dando la advertencia correspondiente pues hace como cuatro meses una amiga me comunico que mi historia ‟Possibillity: Un Amor Peligroso" había sido plagiada y eso que esta solo posee tres capítulos y hace mucho que no la he podido actualizar. A raíz de esto vi obligada a registrarlas, así que si se sienten ofendidas por mis futuras advertencias les pido una disculpa por ello pero se siente muy feo que alguien robe tu trabajo y lo tome como suyo cuando solo se escribe con el afán de entretener y darles un escape de su vida diaria con las parejas y personajes que a ustedes les encanta.

Yo no recibo ningún beneficio económico con esto.

Mi única paga es hacerlas reír, gritar, llorar y saltar de la emoción al momento de leer mis historias, no hay más que eso para mí.

Esperando su comprensión, se despide…

 _Asucey Uchiha_


End file.
